Bring Me To Life
by NInja Lover 2000
Summary: I don't want to spoil it so... yeah. If you want to know what happens, the only way is to read :) Entry for Katniss Cahill's Time Machine Contest :) R&R! :) Rated T just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello there :) This is an entry to Katniss Cahill's Time Machine Contest :) Hope you like it Kat! And sorry for the mistakes. Again, I'm new at this. I'm still trying to improve :) Anyways, if ever you see a mistake, please point them out :) thanks and hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues :)**

* * *

Amy sighed "Ian came home drunk again,"

After Natalie's funeral, Sinead, Ted, Ned, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Ian and sometimes, Jonah stayed in the mansion in Attleboro. And they noticed that Ian has changed. He was distant, he always comes home either drunk or from a fist fight. The night before, they got a call from the police. Yesterday, he tried to commit suicide. These incidents are getting out of hand. The Cahill's are getting worried so they held, yet, another meeting .

"We know," answered Sinead. "We should do something before things get out of hand" piped up Hamilton. "He's miserable because of Natalie's death. We should cheer him up. His birthday is in two weeks," Said Reagan. "Right. How are we supposed to do that? Bring Natalie back from the dead?" Said Madison, sarcasm obvious in her voice. "No, we can bring back time," Reagan said looking at the others, particularly the Starlings. "You're crazy. You can't bring back time," Madison replied.

Meanwhile, Amy and Dan came to a silent agreement:

_We could ask the Starlings to help us make one_ Amy told Dan using their ability to communicate through looking at each other

_ Yes. And maybe we can use it for our parents too_

_ Uh… _Amy hesitated _Okay…?_

"We could use a Time Machine," Dan said, signaling Amy to continue. "Sinead? Is it possible to build one before Ian's birthday?" Sinead thought for a moment. "Yes. But I would need lots of help," Sinead said looking at Amy. "Don't worry. We will all help. But for the meantime, how could we prevent Ian from being imprisoned or worse…" Ted, staring into space, spoke up "Maybe someone should try to get to him. Get him to speak to us. Someone should always stay with him. We can take turns," A chorus of "Sounds okay" was heard.

* * *

**NIGHT BEFORE IAN'S BIRTHDAY**

"Okay. So, only 7 people are allowed to use the time machine," Sinead said checking her watch. "Where is he? He's supposed to be he-" The door burst open. "Yo yo yo! Hey there my peeps! How ya-" Sinead glared at him. "Drop the Gangsta Talk, Jonah," He smiled sheepishly "Sorry,"

Sinead turned back to the others. "Okay. So Hamilton, Amy, Dan, Reagan, Madison and Jonah, you guys will go back in time. Wear these. It will make you guys invisible so you wont get captured by the Vespers," She handed them the special gears. "You can disable them through pressing the button on your belt. Now, about the time machine. You have an hour and a half to complete the mission. We never tested it. It's just a precaution. we don't know what side effects would occur," She looked at them, ready. Entering the time machine. "Be careful," She said before they disappeared.

* * *

They arrived at the room of the doomsday device. Looks like the fight is starting and that means they have to do something _fast_.

"Dan, go grab Ian and your past self," Amy instructed. Dan nodded in response and did what he was told to do. "Hamilton, Madison, Reagan, help our past selves fight and guard Natalie. Use the invisibility thing. We might not be able to explain to past Dan and past Ian in time. Guard the doomsday device. This is our only shot," The Holts did what they were told. Reagan found her old self and gave a quick explanation of what's happening. Her old self nodded and they seemed to be getting along. Reagan turned invisible again. They make a pretty good team. The same thing happened to Madison and Hamilton. Madison and past Madison guarded the machine. Hamilton was guarding Natalie's every move. Dan came back with Ian. "I explained to past Dan. He's there. Also fighting with the others," He said pointing to where past Dan was. "But Ian doesn't seem to get it. Please explain," Dan turned and left. "Jonah," Amy said. "Go help the others," he nodded and ran to the center of the fight.

"Amy?" Ian said. "Why did you go back in time?" Amy faced him. "Ian, in the future, you're going to be miserable because of Natalie's death. She will hit the doomsday device with a metal pole. We are trying to prevent that. And we need your help," He nodded. "What should I do?"

* * *

"Natalie!" Ian shouted her sister's name, which caught her attention. "Whatever you do,_do not hit_ the doomsday device with a metal pole," She nodded "I'll stick to fighting then," She said kicking a Vesper in the soft spot.

* * *

The Cahills ended the fight well. They saved Natalie. The future Cahills said goodbye to their past selves and went back to their present time.

12:00 midnight. Everyone's asleep. Ned and Ted were asleep in their rooms. Sinead was drinking a cup of coffee, waiting for them. "Finally! I was getting worried," She hugged all of them. "Wait, where's Natalie?" Asked Dan. "In her room, maybe," Hamilton suggested. "Shall we check?" Amy offered. They nodded and rushed to the room that was for her (before she died, of course). They silently opened it and found Natalie, asleep. They closed the door and ran back to the lab "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Shouted the Cahills.

* * *

Ian woke up to an intense headache. What did he do last night? He doesn't remember anything. He sighed and went on with his morning routine.

After taking a shower, brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, he came down wearing a red shirt. After all, it was still his birthday. When he came down, he saw a note on the fridge: _Go to the garden._ He recognized that writing... He ran to the garden and found all the Cahills. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted and went to hug him. "We have a surprise for you," Sinead said, he smiled. "Thanks. What is it?" They smiled "See for yourself," Amy said gesturing to the bench near the mini pond. He saw a girl sitting. He walked towards her. When he was near her, she turned and his mouth fell open "N-Natalie?" his one and only sister, who was supposed to be dead, rolled her lively Amber eyes and said "I suppose I have risen from the dead," she smiled "Happy Birthday, Ian!" And she hugged him. "Wha- You're alive! How is that possible?" He looked at the Cahills for an explanation. "We'll tell you after we celebrate," They smiled and started the fun.

It was the best day they had since Natalie's supposed funeral.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it :) Its supposed to have a second part but I won't put it if you guys won't like. So if you want to see what happens to Amy and Dan's agreement earlier, tell me through your reviews :) Review please! :)**

**-Tris :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey there again! :) Before I continue, I want to thank all the people who read and reviewed. Thank you so much! Your reviews means a lot to me :) And I want to give a response to the reviews:**

**Emory: I read your entry :) and I believe I mentioned that it's awesome and waaaaay better :) And I agree... They should not have killed Natalie. She should be alive. :)**

**Ghostfireninja: Thanks :) yeah... how I wish that Natalie was alive right now... who knows? Maybe Dan and Natalie would end up together. :)**

**Sri: Hiiiiiiiiiiii Sriiiiiiiiiii! :) I miss you! :) yeah. Its been a looooong time :) Anyway, thanks :) and I put a tiny part below about what happened during the fight. I know Amy should've saved him too if she can but there's a reason why she wasn't able to save him. :)**

**And I think I forgot to mention this: Jake does not exist here. Only Evan so... to all the Jamy fans out there, don't kill me or flame me.**

**Anyways, here's a second part and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot to put this on the first chapter... Well, I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES because if I did, Natalie would be alive. :)**

* * *

**~DURING THE FIGHT WITH THE VESPERS~**

Present Amy Cahill was busy with monitoring the plan and helping the other Cahills fight the Vespers. She kicked and dodged here and there. She punched a vesper and knocked out his tooth. She was so concentrated on the plan that she forgot about the person she once loved. She turned around and she saw him. A few feet away from her, Evan was standing there. Kicking and punching Vespers. Just a few feet away, she spotted a Vesper standing pointing a gun at him. "Evan!" She screamed her name and ran towards him.

But she was too late.

The sound of the gunshot rang. She was late. She didn't reach him in time. One second changed everything.

Evan fell to his knees. And soon, he was lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. Amy knelt beside him "Evan!" Tears streaming down her pale face.

* * *

**~SIX DAYS AFTER IAN'S BIRTHDAY~**

Amy woke up in the middle of the night. _Again_.

This event kept on replaying in her dreams. She sat down on her bed and cried silently. _It's all my fault. I should've saved him. It's my fault he died._ And she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**~ONE WEEK AFTER IAN'S BIRTHDAY~**

"AMY! WE HAD A DEAL!"

"I know but… It doesn't seem right…"

"WHAT?! SO YOU DON'T WANT OUR PARENTS BACK?"

"No, it's not like that-"

"YOU MADE THE TIME MACHINE FFOR YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT OUR PARENTS! YOU SAID YES BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T AGREE YOU KNEW THAT I WONT AGREE TO THAT STUPID PLAN OF YOURS!"

"Dan, he is not my boyfriend. I love our parents. But what if we bring them back and never won the clue hunt? Who would win? What if the master serum fell into the wrong hands? What if-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR 'WHAT IF'S! I WANT THEM HERE! I WANT A COMPLETE FAMILY. I WANT THEM BACK. I NEVER GOT TO SPEND TIME WITH THEM! AND YOU DID! YOU'RE UNFAIR! YOU WERE ALWAYS UNFAIR!"

"Dan, maybe we can go back time to spend time with them but not bring them back-"

"ENOUGH! I'M TIRED OF THIS! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP, THEN DON'T! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" And Dan stormed out of the room, heading for the lab.

* * *

Dan reached the lab and started pressing random buttons on the time machine. But before he can enter the date, the door burst open revealing the Cahills. "Dan! Stop! You're going to destroy the machine! It can't travel back that far!" Sinead shouted. Amy, panicking, ran to the machine to disable it. Amy and Dan were pressing random buttons rapidly at the same time. "Amy! Dan! Stop! You guys are going to blow-" Then there was a loud '_boom'_ and everything went black.

* * *

Dan woke up with a severe head ache. He lifted his hand to his head to find a bandage wrapped around it. He was in his room. He forgot what happened. The only thing he remembered was he and Amy had a fight and- Amy!

He rushed to his sister's room. He opened the door, eyes wide with fear of what could have happened to his sister and then... he let out a sigh and leaned against the door. He found her sitting down with the other Cahills. She also has a bandage on her head. "Amy! I thought you were dead! Are you alright?" Amy looked at him and back then back at the Cahills _looks like he forgot_ Amy thought happily. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Dan sat down beside her, "Yeah. What happened? All I remember is us fighting and then I ran to the lab and something exploded," Amy shrugged, "I also don't remember anything," Dan nodded, "Oh. How about you guys?" The others just shrugged and a bunch of "Huh? Nah. I don't remember anything," and "Nope," was heard. "Oh, okay," He looked at Hamilton "Hey, you wanna play League of Legends?" Hamilton stood up and said, "Yeah! Last one to the game room will have to give 500RP!" Then they raced upstairs.

"I guess your 'mild amnesia' serum worked," Amy told Ian and Natalie. "Yeah," Ian said. "Thanks," Amy smiled. "No problem…" Soon, they were staring at each other. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW… GET A ROOM!" Reagan and Madison said at the same time. "This _is_ Amy's room," Sinead and Natalie answered smartly. "Well, let's just leave them alone so they can carry on with their business," Said Reagan.

Then they left the cute couple blushing crimson red.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so. I'm really sorry for my mistakes. I just made it right now so... yeah. Please point them out and I hope you like it! And thanks to the people who review :) Review, follow, and favorite please! :)**

**-Tris :)**


End file.
